City wiki
A city wiki is a wiki used for a city or town. The term 'city wiki' or its foreign equivalent (e.g. German 'Stadtwiki') is sometimes also used for wikis that cover not just one city, but a whole region. Where Wikipedia is a general purpose encyclopedia for a global audience, a city wiki contains information about specific instances of things, ideas, people and places. Much of this information might not be appropriate for Wikipedia (e.g., articles on every retail outlet in a town), but might be appropriate for a wiki with more localized content and viewers. A city wiki could also contain information about the following subjects, that may or may not be appropriate for having an entry in Wikipedia: * Details of public establishments such as public houses, bars, accommodation or social centers. * Owner name, opening hours and statistics for a specific shop. * Statistical information about a specific road in a city. * Flavors of ice cream served at a local ice cream parlor. * A biography of a local mayor and other persons The Open Guide to London is probably the oldest of the city wikis. It is part of a sub group of city wikis that use the OpenGuides software, and most have the openguides.org domain in their URL. Most of them are for cities in Great Britain. Largest city wikis ] The table below, adapted from a more detailed table on the Omaha Wiki, provides information on the 25 largest city wikis worldwide, ranked by the number of articles. Twenty of the city wikis use the Mediawiki software, some use the Sycamore software (e.g. Davis, Rochester, Toronto, and Santa Cruz), and one uses the OpenGuides software (London). Some of the methods for reporting metrics vary between the different types of wikis and thus care should be used when comparing across them. For example, the Sycamore stats do not break out counts for pages outside the main article namespace (e.g. user, project, image, template, help, category namespaces in Mediawiki) so the article counts between the Mediawiki and Sycamore wikis cannot be directly compared. For the Mediawiki sites, over half of the pages are in these supporting namespaces and are not included in the counts below. The user counts for most Sycamore wikis show only users with at least one edit while the user counts for the Mediawiki sites include users who have not made any edits. Given these differences, the numbers below tend to overstate article counts for Sycamore wikis and understate the number of users. The columns below can be sorted by clicking on the symbol below the column heading. The "Total" columns show all activity since the wiki was founded The dates of founding were based on (a) the first edit done on the Main Page (Hauptseite) for Mediawiki wikis or (b) the first edit for Sycamore wikis. If the city wiki uses the Mediawiki software, the article page count is accessible by requesting the Special:Statistics?action=raw page. If the Sycamore wiki engine is used, the /User Statistics page is accessed, all text is selected and copied into an Excel file, and totals are calculated for number of articles, number of edits, and number of files. The Sycamore statistics do not include new article creation as an 'edit' (Mediawiki does), the numbers reported above as 'edits' for the sites using Sycamore is the sum of new articles created plus and edits to these articles in order to provide comparable numbers.. These metrics will be updated at the end of each monthIf anyone is aware of a city wiki with more articles than 1,000 articles (legitimate content pages), post a comment on the discussion page with the name and URL of the City Wiki and its statistics will be checked on the next monthly update.. Regularly updated statistics on the largest city wikis is provided in German on the Stadtwiki Karlsruhe, with additional detail such as number of page views. Known city wikis City Wikis in English are known to exist in the following metropolitan areas: *Akron, Ohio - Cool People From Akron Wiki *Anchorage, Alaska *Ann Arbor, Michigan *Auckland, New Zealand - Auckland.Wiki *Bangalore India *Berkeley, California - Berkeley Wiki (just being started) *Birmingham, Alabama - BhamWiki *Bloomington, Indiana *Burlington, Vermont *Cleveland, Ohio *Davis, California - DavisWiki.org *Denver, Colorado *Gibraltar, GI *Grand Rapids, Michigan Viget.Org (just being started) *Hokkaidō, Japan - Hokkaidō Wiki (just being started) *Houston, Texas *Lehigh Valley, Pennsylvania *Los Angeles, California - TheLAWiki.com *Maastricht, the Netherlands *Madison, Wisconsin - MadisonWiki.org (just being started) *Melbourne, Australia - http://www.melpedia.net *Mississauga, Ontario, Canada - Wikisauga.ws *New Orleans, Louisiana *New York City, New York - TheNYWiki.com] *Omaha, Nebraska (over 4,500 articles) OmahaWiki.org *Oregon City, Oregon *Portland, Oregon *Rochester, New York - RocWiki.org *Sacramento, California *Santa Cruz, California - Santa Cruz Wiki. *Seattle, Washington *St. Louis, Missouri *Toronto, Ontario Canada - Torontopedia.ca *Tsukuba, Japan - Tsukuba Wiki *Tucson, Arizona - - Tucson Complete (just being started) Open guides *Boston, Massachusetts *London, UK *Vienna, Austria Other languages Largest city wikis in other languages than english: * Karlsruhe, Germany - Stadtwiki Karlsruhe (in German) * Kurów, Poland - Wiki o Kurowie (Wiki about Kurów) (multilingual encyclopedia, mainly in Polish) * Kyoto, Japan - KyotoWiki (English and Japanese) * Nagasaki, Japan - Nagasaki (in Japanese) * Santorini, Greece - SantorinWiki (in Greek) * Tokyo, Japan - TokyoWiki (English and Japanese) * Trento, Italy - TrentoWiki (in Italian) * Venice, Italy - Venicewiki (in Italian) * Esztergom, Hungary - SzeretgomWiki (in Hungarian) See also *List of wikis Notes External links *city-wiki-center, city-wikis have homepages in it *Ranking and statistics on the largest city wikis *A guide to running a City Wiki by Mark Krenz from Bloomingpedia Category:Wiki communities Category:City ru:Городская вики